Apollo Jorgiah
From a young age, Apollo was a bright boy, both figuratively and literally. His golden hair and light skin was something his guardians had him hide with scarves wrapped tightly around his head and long garments that touched the sandy streets of the bazar. They wouldn’t let anyone taint their boy’s rarity. The small and crowded streets weren’t the sort of place for a such a free spirit, and when he came of age his adoptive mother and father allowed him to venture into the generally peaceful forests that outlined the edge of the central kingdom. It was there that he quickly found a connection with the feathered beasts that roosted among the low hanging olive trees. ' ' As he continued to mature, his focus shifted slightly from his birds to more relationship based escapades, particularly relating to other males he would quickly find already had arranged to marry a young woman who would fit the need for carrying on their family’s lineage. He, of course, could never fit that need, and it easily led to more than one crack in his heart. Apollo took these experiences and applied them, after his early teenage years, to his new life, making him much more mature but also very wary about relationships with other younger men. Women were much easier to handle emotionally in his book, since they behaved much more similarly to the avians he was used to. It was in fact his own mother who, after his father passed away, provided him with the amount of inheritance needed to work his way up in the tightly strung society of Lancret. Using the gold and jewelry, he bought himself propper clothing and training gear for his best friend, Orion, the golden eagle he had taught and nurtured since his 13th birthday. With this rebranding of himself, he went to look for work in the one field he knew he was bound to succeed in. ' ' Albeit a considerably low position when it came to the royal house, at the very least he was not assigned to be a stable boy. Instead, his talents with avian creatures were acknowledged by a representative of the ruling family and taken into account when the day came to hire a new staff of workers for the castle and it’s extremities. He was to be apprentice to the royal bird keeper, known simply as Lord Sullivan, whom took him under his wing- quite literally -and taught him in the ways of aerial messaging across the empire. He now resides in the small quarters next to his Master’s office, keeping watch over the birds when the stuffy old man is off sleeping in his much more distinguished residency. Occasionally duty calls for the more complex task of tracking down lost recourses, and he is seen as just the man for the job. Fixing broken wings and uncovering twisted plots is Apollo’s taxing side job. But with his determination to keep his petite form working and his birds safe, he doesn't complain. He needed to get out more anyways.